


March 2009 Fic Bits

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Numb3rs, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yep, what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 2009 Fic Bits

There were days when Colby wondered how he had gotten layered into the life of a spy. He had been a lot happier as a boy, like those here at this event. He watched the teeming mob of boys in blue uniforms, their bright neckerchiefs flashing against dark color in contrast.

"Were you ever one?" he asked the reporter that had been partnered with him to write about this seminar by the FBI for the Boy Scouts of America.

The reporter had the oddest smile, one that made Colby wonder if everyone lived secret lives, before he answered. "You might say I live like one," Clark Kent said, and that smile lingered in his eyes.

Colby had to look away, because thinking about a one night stand in the middle of the BSA was probably a ticket to hell in a handbasket.

* * *

Steve had been a simple man, a volunteer when his country needed him, and proud to do all he could for America. Meeting a woman who had been a goddess, who belonged to a mythical race of women cut off from Patriarch's World, as they called it, was a little much for the simple man he thought himself as being.

However, there were some things that were simple no matter which way a man and a woman looked at it. Wonder Woman standing in the pool of silver light cast by the full moon was a lure too strong to resist, and Steve approached her in the Embassy courtyard.

"Ma'am? May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted to dance with you, Captain America."

* * *

"How do you cope?"

The archer looked at the alien fighter pilot with surprise. "Cope with what?" His eyes flicked back out, watching Dick work the bevy of beauties all fawning for his attention. Near them, he noted that the other fighter pilot looked vaguely uncomfortable as he was courted by his own crowd of people wanting either attention or information.

"With the fame, the rich life, the role he throws in public?" 

"Oh. The easy stuff." Roy grinned at Starbuck. "You wouldn't believe how easy it gets, ignoring the public eye, and remembering what's real is what's in the heart. He might be Bruce Wayne's heir, but he's my best friend."

"And more?" Starbuck challenged, as he weighed those words for the weight of wisdom.

Roy just smiled, and let it go at that.

* * *

Dinah led the way up to the house, her hand on Cissie's shoulder in friendly guidance. "I do appreciate you coming. When Roy suggested it, I was worried."

"I...I think it might be a good thing for both of us." Cissie stepped in as the door opened for Dinah's key. 

"It's just with me on call so much, and Connor out of touch, I needed someone....I never would have imposed on you."

Cissie stopped the woman who was the League chair, and gave her a smile, even if she was not so sure herself. "He's my biological dad, I owe Roy a billion favors, and I like you. Plenty of reasons. Besides, how much trouble can a man in a double arm cast be?"

"Oh I pray you don't eat those words," was all Dinah would say before leading her to see the current invalid.

* * *

One museum robbed with no pursuit wasn't worth thinking over.

Three heists were enough for indignation.

Five was enough to chill her blood.

Six was the last one she felt like running; the man in the bat suit was far too brutal in his methods.

Through it all, she wanted to know where her Bat was, and hated that it mattered so much. She was the Cat Who Walked by Herself, not a pet on a leash. Even if the leash was love or attraction or just lust, she told herself.

It didn't keep her from being so overjoyed at her Bat being back in the streets that she was good for two whole weeks before inviting him to chase her again with a small robbery.

* * *

The explosion of tuna and catnip over Robinson park might have been overkill.

After all, cats seemed rather agreeable when she wanted something from them, but Selina was taking no chances. Poison Ivy had lured Holly, of all people, inside her domain. That was tantamount to declaring war in Selina's eyes.

As all of Gotham's strays and free roaming cats converged, the red head was forced to concede the battlefield; her plants were intended to trap man sized bats after all.

However, Holly told Selina that Pammy just wanted to talk alliance in the face of the Bat's disappearance and supposed death, which made Selina think a little. Holly was unharmed, after all, and the next night she was back at the Park, this time to talk. After all, girls like them needed to band together, or the ones like the Joker might kill them all in the end game.

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful, Q?"

The man continued the delicate task of picking the lock he was working on, thirty stories up, to the service hatch.

"Q?!"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as it has been influenced by the brain smattering propaganda of the true powers behind the will-sapping of the population."

"You are so thoroughly unromantic, Q. There's countless stars up there..."

"Not countless. Entropy negates infinity."

Fed up, Huntress walked over, bumped him out of the way, and made two quick moves with the pick set, getting them inside. "Next time, don't talk. Just shut up, kiss me, and I might even leave you to your work for the night," she grumped.

* * *

Cissie's lips were pressed thin by her biting on her tongue to keep from saying a word. Cassie looked like hell, and it really wasn't easy to be dispassionate as she was bandaging the cuts and gashes. Cissie managed, somehow, pouring a little bit of herself into fervent wishes for the other girl to not get hurt, for the world to cut her the break she was due for being just a teenager. So what if she was really a demigoddess? She still deserved slumber parties, friends, and mall crawling!

With that thought firmly in mind, Cissie placed a light kiss on the nape of Cassie's neck, and heard her friend whimper-moan in response. If the heroine had to get so hurt, then Cissie would just have to take good care of her when she was home.

* * *

Nightwing was laughing as he felt the firm pressure of his hand on Robin's back, before he vaulted over the crouching Robin and kept going. His ears gave him the faint scrabbling sound of Robin reacting, the roof gravel crunching before Robin was in flight, the 'thwip-clunk!' of a grapple gun firing and catching telling Nightwing just what his little brother was doing to try and get ahead enough to tag him. Nightwing landed and dodged left, going for one of the roof areas where he only needed a good running jump to go from one to the other.

His chest was burning before he looked back, then scanned, trying to see where his little brother had flown to get the best vantage. He couldn't see any motion at all, which made Nightwing wary. A careful jog took him back to the edge of this building, and he scanned below.

Five seconds later, a hand tagged him, and Robin whooped, starting it all over.

"You let Batgirl's line fool you!" Robin called out as he was off and away.

* * *

Garak monitored the more silent visitor a long time before finally coming up and striking up a conversation.

"I can't help but notice your concern for the one in red and blue."

He got a bare sound of acknowledgement, but that had never stopped the garrulous tailor when he was in the mood for information.

"I bet he's as obnoxiously loud as the clothes he wears. Makes it so difficult to maintain a proper level of decorum when your partner is given to hiding within shadows."

"We are colleagues, but our tendencies do not match," Batman finally had to say.

"I know all about that. Still, Julian will have him patched up soon." Garak smiled, and made his own way back to the shop on the Promenade. Batman watched, and understood the significance of a first name, when the doctor had been introduced as Bashir to them.

Somehow that was a comfort, knowing the man understood about polar opposite pairings.


End file.
